


Медальон

by Strawberry_Hope



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Female Dante (Devil May Cry), Female Vergil (Devil May Cry), Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Twincest, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Вергилии стало интересно, что случилось с её медальоном.Написано на #DMCfemslashWeek2020, на тему «momento».
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 10





	Медальон

**Author's Note:**

> Ух, давно я не писала фэмслэш - dот это реально камбэк специально к «неделе» фэмслэша по ДМС: https://twitter.com/jay_jp_art/status/1237444157892894721

Обычно люди считают утро понедельника самым отвратительным событием недели. Потому что они, сонные и разбитые после выходных, вынуждены тащиться по своим делам в окружении таких же сонных и разбитых людей. И их вполне можно было понять: сонные и разбитые люди выглядят отвратительно, а ведут себя намного хуже просто сонных людей и несколько хуже разбитых. Только сама Данте не возводит утро понедельника в особый ранг: для неё любое утро было отвратительным и вообще нежелательным временем суток.

А Вергилия прекрасно знает нелюбовь своей близняшки к ранним разговорам и к разговорам на серьёзные темы в принципе, так что решает благоразумно подождать до вечера. Только вечером что-то опять не срастается, и вопрос приходится перенести на завтра, а потом ещё. И ещё. И ещё раз.

Так выясняется, что Данте имеет несколько необъяснимых способностей: чувствовать нутром серьёзные разговоры и искусно их избегать.

Однако любой даже самый непревзойденный мастер своего дела рано или поздно допускает осечку. Так и охотница в очередной раз не успевает сбежать от тяжелого взгляда сестры, уже переполнившегося терпением, в бар к подругам.

Старшая не выдерживает и хватает её за руку в тот момент, когда та проходила мимо. Данте вздрагивает и оборачивается к Вергилии, с трепетом отмечая напряжение на лице близняшки.

— Я давно хотела спросить тебя, дорогая сестра, — начинает женщина, а от её твердого, но вместе с тем заинтересованного голоса у младшей пляшут мурашки по задней стороне шеи. — Не могла бы ты поведать мне, что стало с нашими медальонами… подарком мамы?

— Хах, так ты хотела спросить об этом? — успокаивается охотница и легко, играючи высвобождает свою руку из захвата, чтобы повернутся к сестре и развести ладони в стороны. — Но зачем тебе это? Та башня давно разрушена не без моих стараний. Или ты нашла себе толкового прораба, что восстановит её? — шутит она, как обычно.

* * *

_Вершина_ _Темен-ни-гру. Две сестры — две половины одного целого восстали против самой своей сути единства. Они сражались всерьёз, нанося удары с противоестественным желанием убить оппонентку, чтобы доказать себе: только её путь правильный. А сестра глупа и ошибается, игнорируя свое человеческое/демоническое происхождение. Медальоны блестели и рвались друг к другу, будто пытаясь остановить тем самым бессмысленную вражду своих хозяек. Но их истинное предназначение забыто. Они — ключ. Небеса роняют свои слёзы от вида этого безрассудства._

* * *

Вергилия неожиданно улыбается от этой шутки — уголки её мягких пышных губ устремляются вверх, и щёки приподнимаются, придавая взгляду лукавые нотки. И Данте прикусывает свои сравнительно тонкие губы, отводя взгляд в сторону. Слишком красиво для неё.

— С нашим положением дел я могла бы рассчитывать только на бескорыстную помощь Неро, но что-то мне подсказывает, что это слишком наивно, — Данте насмешливо фыркает, и её морщины выделяются чуть сильнее, а сама она становится такой живой и яркой — мечница очень любит видеть, как смеётся сестра (особенно от её шуток). — Но я не из-за этого спрашивала.

— А из-за чего? — охотница изогнула бровь.

* * *

_Замок на острове Маллет. Снова сражение, но на сей раз по прямому принуждению, а не из-за скрытых манипуляций мужчины, возомнившего себя кукловодом. Приказ короля, её повелителя, который нельзя было ослушаться, иначе он отобрал бы блестящее сокровище. Он приказал убить ту женщину в красном, но она тоже имела такой кулон. Это что-то значило, но Нело Анжело не могла понять, что. И это же породило в ней семя сомнений, которое помогло её сопернице сокрушить лучшую воительницу принца Ада и сорвать с её шеи медальон._

* * *

— Обратила внимание, что свой ты тоже не носишь, — спокойно поясняет она и неловко трёт ладонью шею. — Так они оба были потеряны в Аду?

Для Данте удивительно то, как сильно её старшая сестра привязывается к вещам. Хотя сама она привязывается к глупым безделушкам далеко не реже и прекрасно понимает эти чувства. Просто Вергилия… она не кажется той, кто может серьёзно переживать за сохранность каких-то там безделушек. Потому что теперь, когда сила Спарды была освобождена, в них отпал практический смысл.

Младшая качает головой в ответ на вопрос:

— Почему же? Вовсе нет, мне… мы забрали их сюда, — Данте обвела руками помещение.

* * *

_На утёсе около догорающего самолёта. Они стояли молча. Данте пыталась разглядеть за пределами горизонта остатки проклятого замка, а её спутница — спину охотницы. Но потом последняя о чём-то вспомнила и окликнула. Данте протянула руку и получила назад оба медальона от ~~матери~~ Триш. Прижала их к груди, стараясь заткнуть пустоту внутри. Не вышло. Под чистым безоблачным небом шёл проливной дождь в душе́._

* * *

Вергилия хмурит брови от того, что ей приходится вытягивать из Данте слова словно клещами. Такое чувство, будто младшая их просто потеряла во время резкого приступа рассеянности или заложила, чтобы рассчитаться с долгами, а теперь боится признаться. Но, пускай так оно и есть на самом деле, неужели в ней нет храбрости признать это? Вергилия поймёт. 

— И где мой медальон сейчас? — прямо спрашивает женщина, и отмечает то, как пристыжено тупит взгляд в пол сестрица, будто она не выучившая урок школьница.

Вергилия тяжело вздыхает.

— Ты правда так хочешь заполучить его назад? — без энтузиазма спрашивает охотница и, получив предсказуемый упрямый кивок, сдаётся без боя. — Репутация? Ну, в принципе, я уже привыкла её терять… — бормочет она себе под нос, оглядываясь по сторонам, а потом обращается к сестре. — Тогда пойдём со мной. И лучше прихватить лопату. Хотя не уверена, что у меня она есть.

Лопата? Она их закопала? У Вергилии на мгновение вытягивается лицо в удивлении, но она быстро берёт себя в руки и спокойно наблюдает за процедурой пафосного надевания плаща.

Лопаты в офисе — как «удивительно» — не оказывается, но это не становится достойной причиной для отмены похода к искомой вещи. Как и наступающие сумерки. Данте лишь немного бурчит по поводу разрушенных планов на вечер пятницы, будто лично для неё этот вечер отличается от любого другого, хотя это в корне неверно. Просто у людей так принято: бурчать, если что-то рушит планы на вечер пятницы. А полудемоница переняла эту раздражающую привычку.

Они идут достаточно долго. Вергилия ещё слишком плохо разбирается в новом для себя городе, поэтому не догадывается о том, куда ведёт её сестра, донимая её вопросами (стоит уточнить, что «донимать» — это, в её представлении, пару раз отметить, что путь неблизкий, а она хотела бы знать, для чего они его совершают). Идут они вплоть до того момента, пока не приходят к городскому кладбищу. У старшей дочери Спарды это вызывает кучу вопросов, которые она не решается произнести вслух.

Данте сначала ворует лопату из сторожки охранника, пока тот преспокойно спит под монотонное бормотание старенького магнитофона, а потом, подав сестре знак рукой, ведёт её уверенно к центральной части «парка». Потом Вергилия осознаёт, что заблудиться они просто не могли: чуть левее совсем старинной части кладбища с вековыми монументами и родовыми склепами находится могила с крайне интересным надгробием. И дело даже не в том, что верхняя его часть увенчана каменной статуей — тут каждое второе надгробие с личной скульптурой, — а в том, что это её статуя. Подтверждает это и имя под ней.

Демонические глаза видят не совсем так же, как человеческие, им нужно гораздо меньше света. И отблеска дальних фонарей вполне достаточно для созерцания чёткой картины перед собой. Вергилия смотрит на свою каменную копию, и ей становится не по себе: работа выполнена настолько добротно, что можно различить рельеф отдельных волос и имитацию фактуры ткани. Она-скульптура одета в традиционные японские доспехи — разве что без шлема — и сидит на коленях, сложив на них обычную катану. На груди был медальон. Естественно, ненастоящий.

— Я просила сделать твой монумент с Ямато и всё описала скульптору — даже была моделью некоторое время, — но он всё равно добавил своего видения… эх, художники, — объясняет охотница неловко (её речь очень поспешная, сбившийся голос дрожит: она оправдывается) и втыкает лопату в землю. — Увидела я уже готовый результат, а денег на переделку уже не было… Да и неплохо получилось, да? Что скажешь?

На самом деле ей как-то не по себе от того, что скульптура настолько реалистична. Будто сейчас встанет и пойдёт по своим делам. На войну, наверное.

— Не думала, что когда-либо увижу своё захоронение, — Вергилия хмурится, а Данте тут же воспринимает всё на свой счёт.

— Эй! Я тоже не думала, что приведу тебя сюда.

* * *

_Городское кладбище. Она опять пришла сюда пьяной и стала приставать к каменной статуи с жалобами на всякое, получая в ответ безжизненную тишину. Она ещё не успела остыть после жаркого дня, и, если закрыть глаза, можно обмануться. Данте с удовольствием обманывалась и поцеловала тёплый камень. Отпущенная бутылка виски закономерно полетела вниз и разбилась об твердое основание. Она отстранилась. В этот раз дождь не присутствовал, но оставил свои солёные следы на щеках._

* * *

Данте стойко выдерживает пронзительный взгляд близняшки и начинает копать могилу в гордом одиночестве: у смотрителя, к сожалению, была всего одна лопата. Потом её подменяет Вергилия, для которой уже не является секретом цель их мародерства. В гробу лежит не что иное, как подаренный матерью медальон.

Со своим нечеловеческим усилием они справляются очень быстро. Слышится стук металла о что-то твёрдое — это прибавляет мотивации расправиться со всем поскорее. Они откапывают настоящий синий гроб, и Данте со всем нетерпением его раскрывает.

Внутри засохшие цветы, мамина шаль, желтая шелковая лента (почти как та, что была на Ямато перед тем, как она разбилась) и два сложенных вместе медальона: с золотой и с серебряной оправой. Охотницу, кажется, смущает такая композиция, но она всё равно забирает медальон сестры и протягивает его ей в руки:

— Кажется, это твоё, — она улыбается так широко, навевая воспоминания о хорошем.

* * *

_Дом. Девочка бережно держала в руках мамин подарок на их восьмой день рождения. Он такой большой и красивый. У неё с золотой цепочкой, а у Данте точно такой же, но с серебряной. Вергилия сначала с лепетом и благодарностью смотрела на матушку. Затем её взгляд перескочил на сестру. Она расплывалась в настолько широкой улыбке, что было видно (не видно) выбитый на той неделе зуб. Такая красивая забияка._

* * *

Вергилия принимает подарок и тут же наклоняется за вторым медальоном. Его она протягивает близняшке в ответ.

— А это принадлежит тебе, — но Данте отмахивается:

— Оставь его себе тоже, — её улыбка тускнеет на глазах и приобретает виноватый, печальный вид. — Можешь продолжить семейную традицию и подарить Неро на день рождения, — отшучивается она с грустным блеском в глазах. — Можешь даже выждать для этого восемь лет. Только не… не возвращайся сюда потом, — женщина многозначительно обводит взглядом пространство вокруг, намекая на кладбище.

На судьбу их матери.

Вергилия не согласна, но поначалу вида не подаёт. Надевает свой медальон, а затем стремительно перемещается за спину сестры, чтобы та не смогла отвертеться. Теперь оба медальона на своих законных местах.

— Прекрати мне перечить, глупая младшая сестра, — произносит мечница, опаляя своим дыханием ухо Данте, а та вздрагивает и прикусывает губу, чтобы позорно не простонать. — Я уже решила твою участь… участь твоего подарка, — она оговаривается, пытается это скрыть, но лишь для иллюзии какого-то приличия.

Они стоят так неприлично долго в одной позе, едва касаясь друг друга, но ощущая близость, тепло тела родной сестры. Старшая вдыхает запах клубничного шампуня и не желает отстраняться, но при этом не решается прижаться совсем вплотную к спине, вдавливая охотницу в себя. Младшая тихонько наслаждается щекочущим ощущением дыхания у своих волос и не желает разорвать контакт, да и вообще шевелиться, дышать, даже думать: боится спугнуть своё желание. Хочется непозволительно многого.

Их прерывают, как это обычно и происходит, очень нагло и неожиданно. Свет фонарика, направленный прямо в лицо, после приятного полумрака резко ослепляет и дезориентирует на мгновение. Очень неприятно — Данте рефлекторно закрывает глаза и морщится. Старый мужичок с шумным прерывистым дыханием орет:

— Стойте, придурки! Вы чего тут творите?! — женщины разлепляют глаза и узнают перед собой охранника, у которого они (на самом деле Данте) стащили лопату.

Он пришёл искать пропажу? Или же просто проводил обход? Впрочем, они этого так и не узнают, потому что старичок оказывается не из числа крепких духом блюстителей порядка. Увидев пустой гроб и двух мертвецки бледных в свете фонарика дам, похожих на могильную скульптуру, он приходит к в корне неправильному выводу и просто валится без чувств.

Сёстры на протяжении нескольких секунд смотрят на упавшего старичка, затем переглядываются и начинают заливисто смеяться. Давно они не попадали в такие глупые ситуации.

— Как думаешь, после этого по городу поползут слухи о вампирах? — спрашивает Данте, усевшись на корточках перед смотрителем, чтобы проверить его состояние — в полном порядке. — Представь, появится новая легенда о сёстрах-вампиршах… — она оборачивается и смотрит на мечницу.

Вергилия пожимает плечами и подбирает с земли уроненный фонарик, чтобы выключить бесполезный источник света.

— Тебе не хватает легенд о себе, о Данте, убийца принца Ада, самого Мундуса? — подшучивает она и кладёт фонарь в карман к его владельцу.

Не сговариваясь, они решают подшутить над мужчиной ещё раз. Вдвоём они без проблем затаскивают его в гроб и кладут внутрь. Так он хотя бы не простудиться на холодной земле, хотя определённо удивится своему положению, когда придёт в себя.

— Легенд много не бывает, — отшучивается Данте и завязывает старую материнскую шаль на манер банданы на шее (не оставлять же её в открытом доступе с этим незнакомым мужчиной). — И вообще… про _нас с тобой_ ещё нет легенд, — Она смущённо отводит взгляд в сторону, а потом и вовсе отворачивается от близняшки, раздосадованная собственной безграничной глупостью.

Вергилия не отвечает. Просто собирает всю свою решительность в кулак, подходит к сестре, притягивает её к себе за медальон и целует мягкие дрожащие губы. Что же, это неплохой момент: ночь, на них падает тусклый свет убывающей луны, рядом лежит незнакомец в гробу одной из них, который купила другая, думая, что сестра погибла.

Это неплохой момент, потому что Данте отвечает оживлённо и радостно, сжимая пальцами короткие мягкие локоны старшей. А та притягивает ближе за талию младшую и ныряет в поцелуй глубже.

Как давно они этого ждали.

Предлога, чтобы соединиться в одну безмерно любящую душу.

**Author's Note:**

> Хочу поблагодарить свою бету Main Kink и процитировать её слова: "Поцелуй на кладбище рядом с могилой Вергилии и сторожем без чувств это романтика самого высокого уровня х)", потому что так оно и есть.


End file.
